Faithless
by Chibi Chidori
Summary: Ritsuka is losing faith in the only person he believed in, no matter how many times he said he wouldn't. Then tears start to show as someone comes back and others are seeking for vengeance. SoubiRitsuka, onesided SeimeiRitsuka
1. Prologue Betrayal

_Faithless _

YAY! They finally started a Loveless category, and since it's one of my all time favorite shounen-ai anime, I've thought about writing a story for this one. It'll be (planned for) 10 chapters and the storyline is after episode 12 (for those who haven't seen it, there will be spoilers in this story).

Of course, there will be Soubi x Ritsuka, but, I've thought about Seimei x Ritsuka too. (Please, don't look at me like that... Even if it is incest, it's interestingly cute. Besides, for those who know Naruto, look at all the ItachixSasuke fans (I only go for platonic) and all those NejixHinata fans!)

Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine... My art isn't even that close to being good.

Warnings: Anything that may cause you to be squeamish, including mature scenes, cursing, violence, crude humor, etc.

And now, on with the story!

* * *

Faithless Prologue:

_Betrayal_

"A friend is one who overlooks your broken fence and admires the flowers in your gardens." – Country Studios 1999

* * *

_CRASH _

A raven-haired boy, about the age of 16 continued to shudder, hearing the screaming coming from downstairs. He could clearly see, in his head, his mentally ill mother breaking the plates and vases on top of another person's head, blaming this all on him, cursing him for being alive.

_Seimei_...

Seimei didn't die. He was alive, and about 3 years ago, he came back within the Aoyagi house. His mother was in shock at first, but welcomed him with open arms, and lovingly caressed his cheek and brushed his hair.

She had her lost son back, and no longer would she cry upon his altar, covered with those white lilies, which symbolized his crude death.

However, now, that false 'mother-to-son' relationship had ended.

Seimei had caught his mother during one of the days that she went into a random fit of rage. He looked in horror as he saw how much blood Ritsuka was losing, due to the shattered glass that was stuck in his skin, and the continuous screaming coming from the mad woman and it drove him to the edge.

He had backhanded her, yelling at her for abusing her son in this way.

Ritsuka just stood there, and besides the physical wounds that were bleeding, he was hurt more because of the mental wounds that would forever bleed and never heal.

Ritsuka's mother was shocked at her son, and immediately lashed out at him for defending the 'imposter'.

Their relationship had vanished, and Seimei had brought Ritsuka into his room to treat his wounds before going out to see his mother again.

And the screaming started all over again.

Ritsuka only closed his eyes, trying to prevent his tears from falling, and covered himself with a blanket, only wishing for one person to save him from this hell.

That one person that disappeared with a smile, and (he knew) was never going to return.

_Soubi_...

* * *

ChibiChidori's nonsense

Yes, since this is a prologue, it is very short, but it shows you a glimpse of what's happening so far.

Abused Ritsuka, heroic Seimei, missing Soubi. All expected, but I hope that you will stick around for more, because it's going to get _very _interesting. :smile: I honestly hope you liked the prologue! The first chapter is going to come within the next 2 weeks, (not 45 days, because this was a short prologue and first chapters should always come early anyway).

Thanks to QianYun for BETAing this chapter!

**ChibiChidori **_31.07.05_


	2. Chapter 1

Faithless – Chapter 1

--

Dark eyes opened and ears flicked as the body slowly rose up from the bed.

Ritsuka yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and looked outside the balcony window, noting that it was still dark at 6 in the morning.

Quickly, he gathered his clothes and headed out to the bathroom to bathe himself before school.

--

Trudging down the hallway, he opened the bathroom door to be greeted with his brother, who was just turning on the water right at that moment.

"Ah, Ritsuka! You woke up really early. You want to take a shower, right?"

The younger Aoyagi merely nodded and his brother replied with a nod of his own, testing the water that started to fill the tub.

"Ah, want to take a bath together then? I'll wash your back for you."

Ritsuka didn't mind, for it was a while since they had bathed together.

He stripped himself of his clothing, and few minutes later, he found himself in the bath together with his brother, in the soothing water.

--

Hazel eyes glistened as he trudged through the street. He hadn't seen Ritsuka for a while, and it was killing him, but it wasn't time yet. He just needed more time before he was able to reunite with Ritsuka once again.

--

The two Aoyagi brothers bathed themselves in the clear water; scrubbing each other's back and talking about things that they had gone through before an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Ritsuka, you don't talk as much as you did before. Did something happen that I should know of?"

The aforementioned boy replied with a shake of his head, and continued to relax as his brother rinsed his back of the suds.

And he was surprised when skin met skin as his brother embraced him.

"Ritsuka..." He said in a slurred tone.

"I'm your brother, I'll always be here for you. So if anything is bothering you, please tell me what it is."

Ritsuka bit his lip and he tried to keep back his tears. The brother that had been missing for 5 years had finally come back... The brother that he had thought to be dead has returned.

And he was incredibly happy.

--

Repeated clicks echoed through the empty room as the younger Aoyagi continuously typed away at the computer.

He had entered the game world where he had experienced the pain of losing his friends and family and where he had dreamt of Soubi's betrayal.

He paused in his game and leaned back on his chair, a sigh escaping from his lips.

He had thought that if he entered the world again, there would be some clue given to him.

A clue that would lead him back to the missing fighter.

His ears twitched as the door opened and he turned to see that it was his brother, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ritsuka, playing games so late at night?"

And Ritsuka couldn't help but smile back, shutting off the monitor and turning his full attention to his brother.

--

"Ne, big brother..?"

"Hm?"

Ritsuka hesitated, afraid that he would be pushing his boundaries because of the question he wanted to ask.

But he needed to know what had happened in that 5 year time period he had been missing.

"Where were you all this time? Why didn't you contact home? We were all so worried about you."

Ritsuka saw his older brother stiffen, a look of fear striking his eyes before he quickly hid the emotion with a smile.

A smile with a purpose to hide.

--

"Ah... I was... in hiding, so to speak. The people who wanted to assassinate me might have tracked me down again, so I had to protect myself.

"For not keeping in contact, if they knew that I had spoken to you or…_her_, they would've taken you as hostage and sought me out that way."

Seimei watched as his younger brother nodded, contemplating what he had just said, before allowing it to sink in fully.

Ritsuka stared at his brother, whom was currently relaxing as he drank a warm cup of tea, and his mind filled with questions.

His brother was hiding for 5 years from people who wanted to kill him. But _why _did they want to kill him? It wasn't because of Soubi-

And then Ritsuka had begun to question again.

If Seimei had returned, would he take back Soubi? Would he continue the reputation as a powerful Sacrifice and Fighter?

Would Ritsuka lose both his brother and close friend again?

--

Eyes narrowed as the owner watched the two brothers through the window, and he silently cursed.

Seimei had reached Ritsuka before Soubi could.

Now, things had gotten a lot more complicated.

And Ritsuka was going to suffer a lot more heartbreak because of it.

--

**_Chibi Chidori's nonsense_**:

The first, and short, chapter of Loveless. I'm sorry. I had started off the first 3 pages with a really nice idea, but by the time I got to the 4th page (the day after), I forgot what I had been thinking and lost the inspiration.

Well, I'm back with what I need, but. It's more for chapter 2 then for chapter 1.

And things don't make a lot of sense. Oh, and for those who think there way a typo in the years, no, Seimei was 'dead' for 5 years. Ritsuka is 16 now, right? He was 12 when he met Soubi (so that's 4 years.) It is 5 because in the anime, Ritsuka states that he saw his brother's corpse in his seat the year before.

So _nyah_, go do the math.

AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER, QIAN YUN!

Reviews:

RubyMoon17: Yes, I seem to understand what you mean. The others just seem wrong.

Yvonne: Hehehe...Are you Korean? Anyway, thanks for reading my fic. The next chapter is here!

spiritelement: Here's the next chapter, and thank you for reading my fic!

KittyElric: not much of a prologue, but thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – Faithless

--

"Ritsuka"

Ears fluttered as their owner tossed and turned on his bed, his whole body tense in his unconsciousness. Sweat was rolling down the pale cheeks, soaking the sheets as soft gasps were emitted from the pink lips of the boy.

--

Obsidian eyes opened and unshed tears filled them. Racing down the street, the figure let out misty breaths and didn't stop to watch them disappearing into the night sky.

"Soubi!"

Pale blond hair flew along with the wind as the owner of the name continued to walk ahead, not even giving a glance to the figure racing after him.

"Soubi, wait! Don't leave me!"

The person did not even pause in his steps as his name was called with such anguish, merely continuing with his calm steps. He had no reason to look back. Looking back would only hold him back, and holding on to his past would not help his future.

"**_SOUBI!_**"

A soft, ghostly pale hand reached out for the other, grasping the fighter's wrist. Abruptly, the figure turned around, breaking the contact with his 'master'. Then, a loud '_crack_' filled the silence as skin met skin once again.

Ears reared back in pain as a hand reached up to cup the now reddened cheek as it deepened in color, the stinging sensation lingering.

"Soubi...Why...?"

A smile graced the pale pink lips, as they moved silently, but Ritsuka heard the words anyway. The words that was _painful _to hear, despite the owner not using his voice.

"Ritsuka...I love you...It would only bring a hindrance to my purpose."

Ritsuka's heart clenched as these words struck him, one by one. He was a hindrance, a _burden_. He always got into people's ways and caused them to get hurt.

_He was **hurting **them._

And with that smile lingering on Soubi's lips, Ritsuka watched helplessly as his fighter vanished into the night. Only with his eyes, did Ritsuka follow, before he saw no more and fell to his knees as his legs gave out. As he finally let his tears spill from his eyes, one would flinch at how he cried one word, one _name _into the night sky with such anguish.

--

"**_SOUBI_**!"

Obsidian eyes opened in horror, as he sat up on his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Ritsuka raised a hand to his left cheek, cupping it gently, tending it as he flinched. _Why was there pain_?

He hurriedly stepped to the mirror on the other side of his room to look at his reflection in horror.

On his left cheek, there was a harsh red mark contrasting highly with his skin. Ritsuka tore his eyes away, shaking his head violently and striking his skull with clenched fists.

'_Weak, pathetic, hindrance, nuisance, a **burden**_'

With a soft pathetic gasp, the boy slid to the floor, silently sobbing.

_Why couldn't he be much stronger?_

--

Seimei could only look at his little brother, his _precious _brother crying before the mirror.

How he longed to gather him up in his arms, tend to the bruise, and kiss those tears away. How he wanted to comfort his brother and make sure that his worries were no more.

How he wished to take his brother right there and then.

It was not right, however. They were brothers, relative, _family_, and family did no such thing to one another.

It would be incest.

Yet, that didn't stop Seimei from loving him; it didn't stop him from silently begging for the boy.

It didn't stop the lust that continuously grew within him, the jealousy that was bound to control his heart and mind one day.

And what plucked that jealousy was one word, one fighter. That _person_ and his name still lingered around his precious brother and caused him such pain.

_That **Soubi**_.

The one person who didn't leave him alone, and now, that said person was haunting his brother.

_His precious little brother_.

Seimei seethed. If his little brother had to go through that tremendous pain once more, if he had to see the heartbroken tears of his trail down that pale face once more...

_Someone _was going to pay for it.

**_All of it_**.

--

_**Written 6.11.05**_

**_Chibi Chidori's Nonsense_**

When it comes to my Loveless fiction, how come one chapter is no more than 3 pages (Excluding my notes)? Why?

All my other fics are 10 pages or more in length, without my notes. So why is it that each chapter for this story is tremendously short?

And why is it that I continuously procrastinate, even with my days off from school? Ugh...

My habits are becoming hard to control, so I'm sorry for all those people who I've gotten wonderful reviews from.

Hopefully, the next chapter will have more length and come earlier, since I'm off for most of next week.

Until then, see ya! (And thank you, QianYun, for Betaing again!)

--

Reviewer's Corner (Done by the lovely Soubi! And thank you for the reviews!)

**Shin Mao**: Yes, yes! She shall continue with it! I am a fighter who cannot deny being with my Ritsuka any longer!

AISHITERU: Here is your update, you impatient person! Fear the wrath of Soubi!

ritsuka2345: Seimei shall never take me back! Ritsuka will be mine, for now until eternity!

**Kitty Elric: **That is nice to know, Kitty...Hm...Kitty...Earless Ritsuka...:drools:

**Black Angel of Destruction: **Thank you! And you shall find out that I shall molest poor Ritsuka later!

**Sea-EnigmaDare: **Yes, poor me. Seimei shall not make Ritsuka lose his ears, or else the authoress shall be hanged by me. Ritsuka's ears are mine to take and mine alone!.

Rae-chan : Yup, our Ritsuka-kun is so adorable...It's a shame I can't share him.

**RuByMoOn17 :**:gasp: NO! Seimei shall not touch Ritsuka, for Ritsuka is mine and mine alone! NO!

Jamie Y.: It is amazing, because Ritsuka is amazing. Thank you so much for your review, dearie.

:rants: Review or else you shall not see me molest Ritsuka-kun in later chapters! BWAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 3

Faithless – 03

--

Lights flickered on and off as the rain came crashing down upon the roof, thunder roaring loudly in his ear.

_Ritsuka was afraid_.

He stood with his back against the wall, staring out the window with the frightened eyes of his. Nobody was home, not Seimei, not even his mother.

_Ritsuka was alone_.

His brother had gone out for grocery shopping, and 10 minutes after his brother had left, this _storm _appeared from no where. He just hoped that his brother wasn't caught in this.

_Ritsuka couldn't breathe_.

Slowly, while he was still against the wall, he made his way down the stairs to the family room.

_Ritsuka was cold_.

The rain pounded against the clear windows, causing them to quake in their wrath. The wind howled as if it was in pain, and the windows rattled more and more, nearly giving in to their onslaught.

_Ritsuka needed someone_.

Closing his eyes and covering his ears, Ritsuka sat against the wall, trying to block everything out. He just needed to calm himself and go to sleep.

_Just sleep_.

His eyes opened wearily as the wind and rain died down. The wind whistled, lulling him to sleep, and before his eyes closed, he heard the door open and saw a shadow...

_Seimei_...

--

Seimei looked outside the window as he saw the rain falling upon objects and people mercilessly. He had been stuck inside the store for nearly an hour now, and the roaring thunder seemed to confirm his thoughts.

He wasn't going to get home anytime soon.

He glanced at the clock every 5 minutes and cursed himself. He should've brought Ritsuka along with him on his shopping.

He knew his brother didn't like storms like this. But there was _no_ warning about such weather on the forecast.

Seimei sighed and ordered a small coffee at the café he was at. He was there along with many other strangers, who decided to wait out the rain.

He only wished that the rain would let up soon.

--

Soubi looked around the dark house, the water dripping from his umbrella onto the floor.

_Plop...plop_

He shook off the excess amount of water and stepped inside, taking off his shoes, before whispering a quiet, "Excuse me for the intrusion."

He looked around, making sure that no one was around before looking to see Ritsuka in the fetal position against the wall.

He muttered slightly and gathered up the teenaged boy in his arms and grabbing the umbrella with him once again.

_Ritsuka was in danger here_.

--

A cold hand grasped Seimei's heart as he looked outside the window, _glaring _at the storm.

Something was amiss. Something was wrong.

_Ritsuka was in trouble_.

Seimei grabbed the bags of grocery and ran into the storm, uncaring of the yells and the rain soaking him to the bone.

_His precious little brother was in trouble_.

--

Feline, golden eyes narrowed in the dark. Things had not gone according to plan, and those two people were interfering with _everything_.

They were spoiling his master too much, and soon enough, something horrible would happen.

He wouldn't _allow _that to happen.

He wouldn't let the other get his hands on _Ritsuka_.

--

A smirk had graced the figure's lips as he saw the images flooding his computer, one by one.

_You can run, Loveless, but you can't hide_.

And Seimei, _Beloved_, knew this all too well.

And so did the Fighter, Soubi, as well.

Everything was going _exactly _as he had planned.

--

break

--

Ritsuka opened his eyes, his sight a bit bleary before they focused. He looked around the room before it suddenly struck him that this was not his room. It took him even longer to realize that this room did not belong to any part of his house.

He stood up hastily, a wave of dizziness hitting him, causing him to take hesitant steps, waiting for it to pass. As it did, he shook his head clear of it and ran for the door, only to find it locked.

He started and began to go to the windows, only to find them locked as well.

Panic flooded every sense and he practically ran towards the door, pounding his fists against it.

"SEIMEI! SOUBI! _SOMEONE_!"

Silence only greeted him and he started to beat his fists furiously into the door, scratching it until his hands were rubbed red.

He moved away from the door to sit on the bed, tending to his injured hands.

_Ritsuka was alone_.

--

Soubi started at the noise Ritsuka was making, but he couldn't allow himself to go inside and comfort the boy.

It would just make things so much more _complicated_ and things would turn out for the worst for Ritsuka.

He wouldn't let Ritsuka suffer more than he had to.

As he heard the noise stop, he walked upstairs and slowly turned the knob. He made sure that it was locked only on the inside and not the out, stepping in letting the door slightly ajar.

He was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Ritsuka, sobbing with a few salty tears running down his cheeks.

"_Ritsuka_..."

He barely whispered the name before guilt started to eat away at him, remorse filling his every pore.

He didn't _want _to leave the boy behind. But he had to, for Ritsuka's sake.

_It was the only way Ritsuka could be saved_.

He had watched the boy from afar, making sure that no true danger had come to him.

Besides, Seimei was back and he had been taking care of his younger brother well while Soubi had other business to take care of.

Soubi wrapped a blanket around Ritsuka's small figure before pressing his lips against the forehead of the said boy.

"I love you, Ritsuka..."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, without hearing what the boy behind him, who was fully awake, had whispered.

"Soubi, I do too...

"_I do too_"

--

Ritsuka woke up and looked around the room. It wasn't a room in the house, nor was it the room that he had slept in.

He put his hands to his face, surprised to see that it was dry.

He tried the knob to see that it was unlocked and went for the window as well. He was met with the same result, but it was what he saw outside the window that caught his attention.

From the scenery, he was in the Zero's, Youji and Natsuo's, house.

Everything that had happened before was a dream...

_What Soubi had said was a dream_.

--

Soubi looked at Ritsuka from a rooftop far away. He understood what the boy was going through and turned away.

He now had to inform Seimei that Ritsuka was removed from the Aoyagi household for the time being.

It wasn't safe for Ritsuka there, because neither Seimei nor Soubi were able to protect him.

And that is what troubled the fighter the most.

--

Seimei turned everything inside his house upside down. He broke vases and ripped books apart.

_His precious little brother was missing_.

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he found out that his brother was not in the confinements of the household, and he screamed with such fury that nobody dared go near the house.

He yelled for his brother and cracked the mirrors with his bloodied fists and threw chairs out the window.

Nothing mattered to him now.

_Seimei's precious little brother was missing_.

--

Two pairs of eyes, with completely different objectives and strangers to one another, watched the scene with mild amusement.

_Stage 1, Clear_

--

_**Written 11.6.05**_

**Chibi Chidori's Nonsense**

I was bored so I wrote another chapter to the Loveless story.

Amazingly enough, this chapter is 7 pages long, without any of my notes.

With this, I am happy, because I am making some progress with the length of my chapters. I'm sure a lot of you are confused with the story. I am too, but hopefully everything will be cleared up towards the end.

This had different views so I was tempted into breaking it up into three chapters.

But, since it's a lengthy one, I've decided to leave it for now. (Thank you, QianYun!)

Thank you for your reviews! (Review more for faster updates! I want at least...5...)

--

Reviewer's corner

**ShinMao:** Ahaha...xD Not gonna go as how you planned it, but something like that might happen...xD Thank you for your time into reading this story!

**DemonicDragon666:** Yes, there will be both...xD Here is your update!

**Ashcat:** fuuu, i'm usually not into incest...But I can't help this coupling...xD Thank you for enjoying my story so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – Faithless

-o-

The sliding door slid open and loud footsteps were heard as a pale-blonde stepped out, the cool night's breeze hitting his skin.

He shivered, before reaching into his pockets, searching...

Ah.

He took out his box and lightened it of one cigarette, before replacing it back within his jacket and taking out a lighter in its place.

He need to smoke, relax, and get his thoughts together.

Currently, the objects of his thoughts, (dare I say) obsession, was resting in the guest room, a room which was closer than 15 feet away.

_So far yet so close_.

He gritted his teeth as he held the cigarette in his hands, trying to push down his mature thoughts back down the gutter that they had come up from.

But, his little predicament did consider the sacrifice occupying the other room.

_This complicated matter was revolved around that young boy_.

Yet, he could do nothing to change the way things were going, he could not change the direction his Ritsuka was going into...

This all had to happen for a reason.

_And suffering was the disadvantage that came along with it._

-o-

He was screaming.

All the frustration that he had stacked up blew out of his lungs as he screamed, feeling as if his insides were torn.

_No longer was he with his little brother_.

He was no longer able to hold his brother, comfort his brother, imagine his brother in such ways one was not allowed to think.

His life was ruined, his ultimate goal snatched away from the palm of his hands without a moment's notice.

Everything was completely ruined...

All because of _him_.

Seimei screamed even more, grabbing onto a vase and throwing it out the window.

Stray shards of glass flew by his cheek, piercing the skin, revealing the luscious blood within.

He didn't care if he bled to death, he didn't care if he were about to die that moment.

_All he wanted was his precious little brother_.

-o-

The snow crunched underneath the weight of the Fighter, fragile snowflakes melting as they met the pale, warm skin. Soubi ignored the cold that winter was bringing, although it had been rain only moments ago.

He trudged along the wet snow, towards the Aoyagi household, and he heard the screams.

The screams filled with anger, sadness, vengeance...

_despair_.

He knew he was going to regret stepping near the home that once sheltered his Sacrifice, but it was to keep Seimei sane. Seimei needed to be sane, long enough to protect Ritsuka from the events to come.

Unconsciously, his left hand flew up to where the mark was, lying right before his neck.

If necessary, they were going to tolerate each other for one final battle, to save Ritsuka...

_All of this pain was worth it_...

Because it was to save **Ritsuka**.

-o-

He stared at the door, as if it were a mutant, his screams ceasing to listen to it.

And here, the sharp noise came once again.

-Thunk, thunk-

His eyes widened with hope. Perhaps...

Perhaps, it was his little brother? It was his little one, his love, that was returning to him, awaiting to be embraced by the two arms that were now reaching for the door.

He hesitated, before firmly grasping the brass knob and opened it, to be greeted with a face that he never wanted to see again...

And he screamed.

-o-

Soubi could only brace himself, before stepping away just in time to avoid the older Aoyagi. Anger, he had been expecting, but this...?

Hesitantly, he came inside the household as Seimei scurried away.

He looked around and noted how torn apart this place was. He assumed that their mother wasn't home.

That, or the fact that she was the one who caused this, but judging on Seimei's reactions only moments ago, he doubted that.

His eyes narrows as he dangerously avoided a vase that came flying from the hallway, Seimei panting harshly in the direction the vase had come from.

His eyes were disoriented, his arms covered in bloody cuts and ears flicking out of anger.

"What are you doing here! Where is he?

"_Where is Ritsuka!_"

More vases shattered as they met with the wall, the shards decorating the floor that both of the men stood on.

Suddenly, Seimei lunged at his ex-fighter, grabbing the color of his jacket.

"Answer me! Where is he? Where is my baby brother!"

"He is no longer an infant that cannot watch over himself, Seimei. It seems you have yet to realize this." Soubi said, pinning the other with his eyes.

Seimei let go of his grip out of shock, the words bringing him back to reality with a bitter taste.

He still hasn't let go, but he wouldn't admit it. If he did, he'd lose his baby brother forever. No longer would he be the most important person in Ritsuka's life...

He'd be left behind.

"No..." he started. "he still needs me, Ritsuka still needs me...!

"_I won't give him to you!_"

Seimei lunged at Soubi once again.

"Stop it, Seimei. Ritsuka's in a very sensitive stage right now, and the Seven Moons are still after hi-"

"Shut up! He doesn't need you to protect him, I can do it on my own!"

Soubi's eyes flashed in anger and he grabbed Seimei's wrists, pinning him to the wall.

"**Listen to me!**"

His former Sacrifice stopped, stunned by the commanding voice that he had heard.

Never, never has Soubi yelled at him in this way...until now.

"Seimei, I know that you're worried. I know that you hate me, but you need to let all of this go right now. You need to realized that Ritsuka is no longer your baby brother-"

"No, you're wrong. He's Ritsuka, he's my Ritsu-"

"He is not only your Ritsuka anymore! He doesn't belong to you! You fail to realize this and you have _no _idea what danger you're bringing to him. If he's you're precious brother, work together with me. There are people who're out to get him, who're out to kill him. There are those who are going to _destroy his entire being, Seimei!_

"You can't do this alone!"

The amber-eyed fighter let go out of the Aoyagi, his breath catching in his throat as he let all of this pile on to the other. He merely watched as Seimei slumped down onto the floor, his back against the wall for support.

Soubi turned, going to the doorway and began to reach for his shoes.

"Who...?"

The fighter turned to greet the face of his weary, former sacrifice, seeing a bit of the Seimei he use to know, before smiling bitterly.

"The same organization that sought to kill you is now starting up again, except, they're not the only people out there trying to get him. There's someone else, but the thing that worries me is that...

"I don't know who it is."

Distracted by his own thoughts, the bitter smile replaced with an angry scowl, Soubi turned back towards the door and left Seimei behind, never looking back.

He did his part with informing his former Sacrifice, and now he needed to get a old of the other zeroes.

He needed everyone he could get to save his precious Ritsuka.

-0-

Blank, dull eyes opened, filled with fatigue and weariness. A porcelain-colored hand came up and rubbed at them, trying to erase the sleep. Dark ears flicked and a yawn was let out as the figure walked off the bed, stilling as the cool floor met with his feet.

He walked to the window, looking out into the dark, rainy night...

"_Ritsuka_..."

The owner of the name turned around abruptly, his bangs swaying from the sudden movement. He looked back into the room, his eyes searching for what was not there, before turning towards the window again.

"_Ritsuka_..."

"Who's there!" Panic laced the words he spoke and Ritsuka turned back to the bed, slowly backing up to the wall.

When his back had met with the wall behind him, he let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"_Come, Ritsuka_."

Eyes opened and widened in alarm as he clutched at his arm and tried to identify the shadows of the objects in the darkness.

"Who are you! _Answer me!_"

Only silence greeted him and the rhythm of the beating rain and howling wind did little comfort him. He wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing his knees close to his chest. Resting his chin on top of his knees, he shuddered from the cold and fear.

Nobody was here with him. Not even the owners of this house, Natsuo and Youji.

Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes and he clenched them tightly, wishing for all of this just to be one thing.

A nightmare.

He wished, silently, for his brother to rescue him, or anybody for that matter. He opened his mouth to speak his brother's name...

"Soubi..." he rasped out.

His eyes widened as he realized the name he had spoken and the tears started to spill.

Suddenly, the windows slammed open, the storm's raindrops creating a puddle on the floor. Ritsuka stoop up, his falling tears forgotten and attempted to fuse together with the wall behind him...

"_I've finally got you, **Loveless.**_"

And he screamed.

_Faithless Chapter 04 – End – 13/03/06 (Please read bottom and know what's going on)_

-0-

**Chibi Chidori's nonsense:**

WHOO! Chapter 04 _complete_. Ahahahaha...

Sorry for the HUGE delay you guys...Life has been pretty hectic for me. (If anyone's reading this at all.) First, I had my midterms. Gragh, those things are a drag, but I did pretty well.

Also, a close friend of mine was transferred to the hospital for a chronic illness that does _not _have a cure. She just woke up from a coma, so...yeah. Don't say, "You took so long updating, be faster". For one thing, I can just leave you guys like this and not update at all, if you're not gonna appreciate the time I put into this. It's a _hobby _I do, I'm not doing it because you're telling me to.

Secondly, I have a _life _other than this. My friend went into a coma, my other friend's grandfather died, my cousin's Aunt died in a car crash, and I found out that a really good friend (sister-ish) person of mine has cancer. All these things are piling up, plus with college registrations and family/financial problems.

Third; _I, myself, have visited the hospital_. I was in the hospital for a week, haven't consumed and food for 3-4 days because of this illness that showed up out of no where and left. Also, my heart conditions are getting worse.

So with these things in mind, and me actually updating under the span of an year, be thankful and think once again before you say, "Oh my gosh, you're too slow, update faster!". I wouldn't mind a, "This is so good, I can't wait for the next chapter!" but just a, "Please update soon" pisses me off. What, it's only 3 seconds you use up to write a comment you give to every author? Give your opinion, tell me what you like, what you didn't, etc. Try and _think _and put meanings in comments before giving. Telling me, or demanding me, to update sooner will result in the latter. I'm having problems as it is already, and I don't need to add fanfiction onto my workload. But anyway, thanks for all the comments you've given to me. I've gotten a lot. (17..that breaks the record of the previous 5-7 for each chapter...Thank you!)

_AISHITERU:_ Yes I updated. As long as you didn't write, "update soon" I'm happy, and thank you for enjoying my story.

**ShinMao**: I like you too. hahaha. My loyal reader, I think you're one of the few people who actually commented every chapter (and stuck with me). I give you colorful images? Really? I imagine dark, dull, grey colors...Or something like that. Sorry for the long wait, but hope you like this chapter.

_MissingRitsuka_: Thank you It's not done yet, but...If you're back, there's still going to be more.

**Kikaru-Renji:** Thank you for enjoying my story. I might not update soon, but yeah...

**KiokuKaiba:** Yeah, I found the shortness a problem in this fic too. I'm trying to work it out! Thank you for reading this (and yeah, it may be a bit confusing in the beginning. It's suppose to be.)

_HoplessRomantic:_ Here's your update, and I hope it meets your 'awesome' expectations. :laughs:

**Kalili**: My story takes years after, so yeah...You shouldn't read this till after you know the story. But thank you for reading this! (and Barnes 'N Nobles! NOO! Go to Borders! hahahaha.)

: You didn't leave a name, so I didn't leave a name either. lol. I'm not into incest either, really. Thank you for enjoying this fic!

_Laura_: Please don't tell me to update; I have more than just this fic. The plot, you have to figure out yourself. Why Ritsuka is in trouble? Again, look at the answer for the previous question.

_addjade:_ You're the second anonymous person who's review I like. points for you! Giving limited amount of hints and anxiety for you guys to read the chapter is kinda what I'm aiming for. Thank you for your comment, and I hope you liked this one.

_Endoftheworld: _Thank you for liking it...  
_Karey:_ I won't not end it. I kind of like this story too.

**VampireJazzy:** Thank you  
**Spiel:** Thank you

**Yaoi-Gurls:** Yeah, the series is good. Ending was pretty iffy though. Go watch it!

**DistantThoughts:** If you're trying to be funny and get on my good side, please stop. I really don't need to update for the fan's sake, but I'm doing it anyway because once I start things, I like to finish them. If you want to write a comment, please write an appropriate one, but thanks for enjoying my story anyway.

**RuByMoOn17:** Here it is.


End file.
